New beginings and Arrivals
by NathanLucasLuver-18
Summary: Two new girls arrive...One with whom Auggie shares a secret... Will this change his relationship with Juliette? Everyone graduates... Will there be a wedding and whos will it be? Read and Review please
1. Fresh starts

I do not own rights to the show or anything for that matter. But read on to my story.  
  
Takes place right after Peter and Sophie get back from their honeymoon as well as some of the kids get back from being home for a few weeks while Peter and Sophie were gone. Also a couple of new girls arrive.  
  
(The kids finish unpacking their things and go to the lodge)(Augusto and Scott walking together, talking)  
  
Scott: So how was it to finally get away from here for a while and get back to your life?

Augusto: It was different but good seeing my family. How did yours go?

Scott: It didn't. I told my dad not to come. There is just too much crap to deal with and I'm not ready for it.

Augusto: I know how you feel.  
  
(Shelby walks by; Scott looks at her with tears/hurt in his eyes; Shelby glances at him; Scott looks down and away)

Augusto: Something happen with you and Shelby?

Scott: What do you mean?

Augusto: Did she not just walk by?

Scott: I hadn't noticed.

Augusto: Right....  
  
(They look at each other and continue walking) (Everyone gathers inside to catch up with on another)  
  
Peter: All right everyone tonight we are all going to stay the night in here.So i'm going to need a couple of you to help me go get some wood.  
  
(Scott and Shelby volunteer at the same time)(Augusto looks at Scott)  
  
Scott: Great

Peter: Come on you two.  
  
(The three of them go get the wood an return shortly after)(Scott goes and stands by the fire; Shelby sits by herself at the window; Juliette, Ezra, Daisy, Peter And Sophie all sitting near each other. Augusto sitting in the chair by the fireplace near Scott- they start talking) (Fade out to Daisy walking over to Shelby)  
  
Daisy: Hey!

(Shelby turns to look at her for a second then looks at Scott- he doesn't notice)  
  
Daisy: Both torn don't know what to say or where to start. Ah young love. Isn't it wonderful?

Shelby: yeah wonderful what a joke.

Daisy: You know sitting here feeling sorry for yourself or whatever it is that you're doing isn't gonna help anything.

Shelby: What am I suppose to do? He won't even look at me.

Daisy: Yes he does he just doesn't want you to see it.

Shelby: It doesn't really matter anyways he hates me.

Daisy: I'm sure it will work itself out. And if it doesn't then you can always try talking to him even if you have to make him listen.

Shelby: Thanks Daisy.  
  
(Shelby stands up and walks towards Scott who's still talking to Auggie)  
  
Shelby: Scott we need to talk.

Scott: What for? I'm busy.

Augusto: Its cool man I'll let you two talk

(Scott lips the word no to Auggie but he keeps walking away)) Scott turns away from Shelby)  
  
Shelby: Please? Atleast let me try to explain.

Scott: Explain? Explain what? I told what she did to me.

(Scott raises his voice) (Peter and Sophie listen carefully)

Sophie: Should we cut in?

Peter: No not yet let 'em talk.

Scott: You were the only one I ever really trusted and the only person I ever told with an exception of Peter and that guy. You knew- I told you Shel. Why?

Peter: Okay maybe now we should.

Juliette: No! It's like a movie it's getting to the really good part that you just can't miss.

(Peter starts walking to them)

Shelby: shh... Scott everyone's looking at us.

Scott: Let 'em! You knew. Why would you do that? Shelby why?

Peter: All right break it up. You can go talk in my office but I don't think you should do this here.

(Scott shakes his head)

Scott: No I have nothing to say to her.

(A tear rolls down Shelby's cheek)  
  
(A few days later; a new girl named Kamren Watters arrives) (Peter introduces Kamren to the girls)  
  
Peter: Shelby, Daisy and Juliette this is Kamren. Kamren these are the girls. I expect you will show her around. I need to go take care of some stuff. Actually Shelby I need you to come with me. (Peter and Shelby walk away)  
  
Daisy: So what are you here for?

Kamren: Well don't you just get right to the point?

(Daisy nods: Juliette smiles) (They start to walk away- Auggie walks towards the table they were sitting at)  
  
Augusto: Who was that?

Daisy: She's new. Her name is Kamren. Do you know her?

Augusto: No, she just looked a little familiar that's all.

(Daisy looks at Auggie suspiciously)

Augusto: Okay Dais I'm gonna go. I'll see you later.

(Daisy waves)

Daisy: Bye. Great everyone just leaves me.  
  
(Up walks Scott; he sits down; starts eating)

(Daisy stares at Scott smiling)

Scott: What?

Daisy: That was pretty intense a few nights ago.

(Scott looks to the side)

Daisy: You know at the lodge.

Scott: Yeah Daisy I was there. Can you just leave it, please?

Daisy: Fine but you know you're gonna have to face your problem sometime.

Scott: Why does everyone always say that?

(Scott said frustrated)

Scott:You're right though it is MY PROBLEM and my business not anyone else's.

Daisy: Okay you don't have to tell me twice.

(Scott shakes his head: smirks)(Daisy and Scott smile at each other)

Daisy: Well as wonderful as it is talking to you I've got to go help Juliette show the new girl around.

(Scott waves with his fork)

Scott: Have fun!  
  
(Later that night)  
  
Peter: Sophie will you go gather up everyone. Tell them group in two minutes.

(Sophie nods and goes to tell everyone)(She sees Scott talking to the new girl laughing and Shelby seeing it looking hurt)  
  
Sophie: All right everybody Group in two.

(Everyone gets up and starts walking)(Sophie walks next to Shelby)(Shelby looks at her)

Sophie: Shelby do you want to talk about it?

(Everyone goes inside except Sophie and Shelby)

Sophie: You know its okay to cry every now and then.

Shelby: Why? It doesn't solve anything. It doesn't get me anywhere.You want me to just let it all out, cry on your shoulder. I m sorry but I cant do that!

(Sophie looks down and Shelby goes inside)(Sophie looks up at the sky then goes inside)  
(Peter walks over to Sophie)

Peter: Is everything all right? Sophie: I'll be fine

(Sophie looks at Shelby)

Sophie: Its her i'm worried about.

Peter: I know me too, but you have to let her come to you Soph don't push it on her.

Sophie: I know but its just so frustrating. I mean look at her she looks so sad. Now look at Scott he looks so happy. And to me that's even sadder.

Peter: Why because he's happy and she's not. Or he's putting a Juliette on and pretending?

Sophie: Yeah I just wish they would stop fighting it.

Peter: Come on lets get this started. Where's Kamren?

Sophie: She'll be here in a minute. She had to change her clothes.  
  
(Everyone gathers in a circle)

Peter: When...

(Peter throws the stick to Scott)

Scott: When you hurt me you only hurt yourself.

(Scott throws it to Auggie)(In walks Kamren)(Auggie and Kamren just stare at each other)

Peter: Auggie when...

Augusto: Oh yeah um when

(pauses)(Auggie looks at Juliette)

Augusto:When I look at you I see my future.

(Auggie throws it to Daisy)

Daisy: When you put up a wall I can see you even more.

(Daisy throws it to Shelby)

Shelby: When you act like I'm invisible on the inside I wanna die.

(Shelby throws it to Kamren)

Kamren: When you smile at me I know I want to live to see another day.

(Kamren throws it to Juliette)

Juliette: When you are with me I feel like I can do anything.

(Juliette throws it to Ezra)

Ezra: When you all sound like you're talking abut the same thing it makes me feel confused.  
  
Peter: Okay that was good guys. Now does anyone want to tell what was behind their when?

Shelby: Well we all know Auggie' and Juliette' were to each other. Like always.

(Juliette gives Shelby an evil look)

Peter: Anyone else?

(No one answers)

Peter: Fine everyone can stay in here for an hour and a half then to your cabins and lights out. We have an early day tomorrow.

Scott: What are we doing?

Peter: I think we are due to have to have a few buddy hikes. Or if you would all like to share then it wont be necessary. Cause I've got to say I'm really getting sick of this lets torture each other pretend we are fine when you're really aren't.

(Everyone looks down)

Peter: Have it your way. Juliette you are with Ezra and Daisy. Kamren you can be Auggie.And Scott that leaves you with Shelby.

(Scott looks to Kamren and they both shake their heads)(The next Morning)(They all pack their stuff and are dropped off;Sophie shadowing them just in case something happens)

Augusto: So?

(Kamren looks around)

Kamren: So...

Augusto: This is really odd you know.

Kamren: Never thought I'd see you again and especially here.

Augusto: Yeah me too. I mean no offense or anything I just...

Kamren: I know.

(They smile at each other)

(Fade to Ezra, Juliette, and Daisy)

Ezra: Don't they look happy?

Juliette: Who?

(Ezra points to Augusto and Kamren)

Daisy: Yeah you'd think they already knew each other before she came to Horizon.

Juliette: I'm sure Auggie would have said something if they did.

(She thinks wouldn't he?)

Daisy: Oh I'm sure unless they had something going on between them and who knows maybe now that she's back in his life ...

(Juliette interrupts)

Juliette: No I know him he would of told me. Imp less she's not his type.

Daisy: Beautiful and blonde. I'd be surprised if it wasn't.

Juliette: Aaah!

(Daisy and Ezra laugh and keep walking; Juliette comes untied and has to tie it back again)  
  
(Scott and Shelby walking; Scott looking away from Shelby)

Shelby: You know the whole point to this is to get us all to talk.

(Scott looks at Shelby; glares and looks away)

Scott: You really don't get it do you?

Shelby: Yeah I do. I get you're upset with me. I get that you don't want to be with me right now. I don't understand why you wont talk to me so we can try to work things out.So we could atleast be friends again.

Scott: Be friends? Shelby we were never friends.

(Shelby wipes her hair out of her face and looks down hurt)

Shelby: What is that suppose to mean?

Scott: Oh come on the moment I walked into this place you and Juliette were competing to get me! And after she did and we broke up you did anything and everything to try to get me. Even when we were "friends" as you put it.See Shelby when was there ever a time we were just friends?

Shelby: I'm sorry you see it that way.

Scott: What other way is there to see it?

Shelby: You know I think I liked it better when we weren't talking.

(Scott looks at her and then looks to the side)(He thinks how much he misses her but he can't go back to the way it was. You can't just erase things no matter how much he wanted to)

Scott: I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell.

(Shelby looks at him and nods)

Scott: Shel?

Shelby: What?

Scott: You know even though we're not together...

(Pauses) (They face each other; Scott looks into her eyes)

Scott: I never said I stopped loving you.

(Shelby smiles; a tear runs down her cheek)(Scott wipes his hand across her face)

Scott: But I need some space away from this -you and me.I need time to think.

Shelby: Okay

(Shelby nods)  
  
(The next day: Everyone arrives back at Horizon) (Scott and Shelby look at each other)(Peter and Sophie watch the kids)(Shelby and Scott hug)(They both pull away)

Shelby: Bye

(Scott nods and walks away)(Peter and Sophie smile)

Daisy: So did you two talk and become the perfect dysfunctional couple again?

(Shelby laughs and smiles at Daisy; Daisy smiles back)(Everyone goes and plays soccer)  
  
(About three weeks later another girl arrives Tristen Watters)  
  
(Peter walks into the lodge with the new girl Tristen)

Peter: All right the two upstairs are Augusto and Juliette. The three eating are Ezra, Daisy and Shelby.

(Scott walks up to Peter)

Peter: Oh and this is Scott.

(Scott kind of smiles and raises his eyebrows)

Scott: Hi and you are?

Tristen: Tristen

Peter: Would you mind showing Tristen around for me since everyone else seems busy and I have to go take care of something in my office?

Scott: Sure. Come on  
  
(Shelby, Daisy and Ezra)

Ezra: What's up with all the hot chicks coming here.

(Daisy and Shelby roll their eyes)

Shelby: Their mommy's told them they were beautiful too much.

Daisy: Ha ha  
  
(Back to Tristen and Scott outside)

Scott: Do you mind if I ask you why you're here.

Tristen: No I have no secrets.Well about two years ago I started getting into to drinking, which led to more and more.And then that led to drugs.And they both led me to a lot of problems, which led me here-to make a long story short.

Scott: ahh...

(They sit on the table)

Scott: Why did you start in the first place?

Tristen: At first it was just because that was the thing to do. Then I would drink so much it just became a normal routine. And then about 6 months ago my mother got hit by a drunk driver and was killed. So that's when I stopped drinking and turned to drugs to ease my pain.

Scott: You know that doesn't make the pain go away.

Scott & Tristen: It just makes you forget for a while.

(They look at each other and just nod)

Tristen: Sounds like you've been through it to?

Scott: Something like that.

Tristen: Well Scott it was nice talking to you. I'm going to go get settled. I'll see ya later.  
  
(A week later)(Juliette walks outside)(Augusto and Kamren talking)

Augusto: What?

(Augusto yells and looks down)

Augusto: God Kamren you've been here for more than four months and you're just now telling me?Thanks it was real nice of you.

(Augusto walks off very upset)  
  
(Daisy looks at Juliette)(Juliette goes after Auggie)

Juliette: Auggie wait.

(He keeps walking)

Juliette: Auggie wait!

Augusto: Just get away Jules, please.

(Auggie sits down crying trying not to let Juliette see)

Juliette: What's wrong? Are you crying? Tell me.

Augusto: Nothing just go! I don't need you twig. You wont understand. Just leave me alone.

Juliette: Fine.

(Juliette starts walking away)(Juliette looks back at Augusto and continues walking)  
  
(A couple days later) (Tristen talking to Juliette)(Scott walks up)

Scott: Hi

Tristen: Hey

(Juliette shakes her head)

Tristen: Do you mind if I?

Juliette: Go ahead I'll finish it up.  
  
(Scott and Tristen go upstairs)

Tristen: Sorry about the other day. I don't usually open up easily to anyone.

Scott: I guess I should feel lucky then.

(Tristen smiles)(Peter yells to everyone)

Peter: Group.

(Everyone gathers in a circle)(Peter explains to Tristen)

Peter: This is called when. All it is that whoever has the stick says something like when I see you it makes my life worth living or something like that.

Tristen: Okay. I can go first if you'd like me to.

Peter: All right

(Peter throws Tristen the stick)

Tristen: When I heard you were apart of what happened to her I begged God that he would have taken you instead.

(Everyone looks down) (Tristen throws it to Kamren)

Kamren: When you say things like that it makes me think it was my fault.

(Tristen glares at Kamren)(A tear runs down Kamren's cheek)

Augusto: Yo is it just me or are things getting a little intense in here?

Peter: Just continue

(Kamren throws it to Scott)

Scott: When I met you I never thought there'd be a day that you would hurt me the way you did.

(Shelby looks down) (Scott throws it to Ezra)

Ezra: When I see you smile I know I've done my job.

(Ezra throws it to Shelby)

Shelby: When you say you need time away from this then why do speak as if I cant hear you?

(Shelby throws it to Juliette)

Shelby: Don't break a nail princess

Juliette: Funny... When you say that ,you only do it out of your own insecurities.

(Juliette throws it to Auggie)

Augusto: When you find out don't forget I didn't tell because I didn't want to hurt you.

(Augusto throws it to Daisy)

Daisy: When you hide behind another you're just losing yourself even more.

Peter: Good now does anyone want to try to take a stab at what everyone was talking about?

Daisy: Sure...Well judging by the way Kamren and Tristen were looking at each other I'd say it was to each of them. Auggie's was to a girl in this room, which I don't want to cause drama so I'll leave that one alone. Shelby said hers to Scott because she thought what he said was toward her when it was to someone else. Juliette's was to Shelby and mine well he knows who he is.

(Scott looks down)

Peter: Nice perception Daisy.Okay everyone go talk amongst yourselves.

(Scott walks over to Daisy)

Scott: What was that all about?

Daisy: Nothing

Scott: Come on Daisy it was to me wasn't it? Who am I hiding behind?

Daisy: If you cant figure that out than you're not as smart as I thought you were.

(Scott shakes his head as Daisy walks away.)  
  
(Tristen walks over to Scott)

Tristen: Hey

Scott: Hey. So what was that about? Do you know her?

(Kamren sitting right by Scott)

Tristen: I thought I did at one time but I don't anymore.

Scott: You're still confusing me. Are you two related?

Tristen: Yeah she was my sister.

Scott: Oh... So what she had something to do with your mom?

(Tristen looks at Kamren)

Tristen: In some ways.

(Scott looks at her still not understanding)

Tristen: Well one night she was out partying with some friends. They all were smashed and one of them wanted a ride home but seeing as everyone was messed up they couldn't. So my wonderful sister gave the person the keys and then got in the car and left.Well the person who she gave them to happened to be my boyfriend.

(Scott looks at her as tears are coming down her face)

Tristen: Later that night my mom left to go to the store and a car spun out of control and hit her killing her instantly.The person driving the car was my boyfriend.I went to see him at the hospital as soon as I found out.When I walked into the room he had tears streaming down his face-he could barely even talk.He died just a few hours after that. So I've never knew who to be mad at. -my boyfriend for being in the car who killed my mother or my sister who gave him the keys to the car that killed both of them when she knew he wasn't fit to drive that night.

(Scott pulls her to him; everyone looking at them as she cries; Kamren runs out the door)

Scott: Shh...I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say. But is it really her fault?

Tristen: Then who do I blame Scott tell me who? I can't blame him because he's gone.I can't blame god because I don't need a reason to be mad with him.

(Peter looks over and starts walking towards them)(Scott lips the words no hold on)(Scott rubs her back still trying to calm her down)  
  
(A month later) (Tristen walks up to Scott outside)

Tristen: What are you doing?

Scott: Just thinking about some things.

(Tristen stands in front of Scott)(They look into each others eyes) (Scott smiles)

(Scoot stands up)

Scott: Lets go inside its getting cold.

(Scott turns away from her to walk in) (She touches him and he turns around)(She kisses Scott)

Scott: Wait

Tristen: Sorry I just really wanted to do that for a while now

(They smile at each other and kind of laugh)

Scott: Um im really not looking for a girlfriend just someone I can talk to.

Tristen: I understand

(Scott nods)

Tristen: I kind of feel embarrassed now.

Scott: Don't be there isn't anything to be embarrassed about. Maybe if it were a different time or a year ago I'd be fine with it but...

Tristen: Shelby?

Scott: Yes and no.

Tristen: I get it.

(She winks at him and then goes inside)(Scott shakes his head)

Scott: Damn it.  
  
(Shelby inside her cabin; Knock on door)(Scott walks in)(Shelby turns around)

Scott: Could we talk?

(Shelby nods; Scott sits on the bed while Shelby folds clothes and puts them away)

Scott: I miss you

(Shelby looks down; Scott reaches for her hand and pulls her to sit next to him)

Shelby: Me too

Scott: I know I haven't really made this easy and if you want im willing to try again.

Shelby: Yeah?

Scott: Yeah...It's just getting to hard all the pretending. Daisy was right I was using the them as shield to hide from dealing with this thing between us.

(Shelby smiles)

Scott: I'm sorry

Shelby: I am too. So all is forgiven on both parts?

(Scott nods and they hug)  
  
(About two months later) (Shelby and Scott talking; laying in the woods)

Scott: Man I can't believe Auggie got that girl pregnant.

Shelby: Yeah I know as much as I can't stand Juliette I feel pretty bad for her.

(Scott smirks and smiles at Shelby)

Scott: It makes me glad that's not us. Especially because she doesn't even know.

(Shelby smiles at Scott and kisses him)

Scott: Come on we should get back before Peter comes looking.

Shelby: To bad we can't stay here forever just like this. Everything isn't all screwed up and no drama just peacefulness.

(Scott stands up and puts his hand out for Shelby to grab)

Shelby: Do we have to?

(Scott nods)(Shelby takes his hand)(They start walking back)

Shelby: You know when we broke up...I never meant to seem like I was trying to do what you're step mom did. I just figured you know...

(Scott looks into her eyes and then they keep walking)

Scott: I know I guess I kind of over reacted to it all and I just wasn't ready for that again.And you wouldn't listen so it kind of felt like her all over again.

Shelby: Scott I never wanted to push you into something you don't want or aren't ready for.

(Scott nods)  
  
(They get back to Horizon)(Tristen, Juliette and Daisy talking to Ezra)(Kamren and Auggie sitting at a different table out side as well)(Scott and Shelby walk up to Daisy and the rest of them)

Daisy: Did you two love birds have fun?

(Shelby sits down)(Scott motions for Tristen to come walk with him)

(Shelby smiles and looks to Scott)

Scott: I'll be back I need to talk to her, okay?

(Shelby nods) (Tristen and Scott walk off)

Scott: Hey uh I thought we could talk.

Tristen: What about?

Scott: I didn't mean to make it seem like I was brushing you off because of what happened.

Tristen: It's fine

Scott: I don't want you to be mad at me. I just didn't really know what to say I know we had some kind of connection but...

Tristen: But you are in love with Shelby.

(Scott nods)

Scott: I was hoping everything would be okay between us and we could be friends?

Tristen: Friends? I guess I could settle for that.Just for the record I wasnt looking for a boyfriend either.

(Scott smiles and they sit down)

Scott: So have you talked to your sister?

Tristen: No i'm not ready for that part yet.

Scott: You know I learned something once from a good teacher- Running from it never solves anything it only makes you loose yourself even more.

(Tristen sighs)(Tristen pushes Scott with her shoulder)

Tristen: All right no more advice. Go back to your girlfriend.

(Scott smiles)

Scott: Okay see you later.  
  
(Scott walks away; Tristen looks over to Kamren)(Kamren sees her looking; Tristen looks away and walks inside)(Juliette walks in after her)  
  
Juliette: Tristen could I ask you something?

Tristen: Sure. What is it?

Juliette: It's about Kamren

Tristen: Well Juliette I haven't spoken to my sister in a long time so I don't think I'll be much help but shoot.

Juliette: Did her and Auggie have something going on back home because I know you all lived in the same town?

Tristen: No actually she never met him before, but Augusto and me use to be real close.

Juliette: So you two were?

Tristen: Oh no no no. Not in that way we were just friends.

Juliette: You think he would have said something about that to me. I don't know I can't help but think he's hiding something from me you know?

Tristen: Well she's my sister so if I were you I'd keep a short leash on Augusto.

(Juliette nods to Tristen)

Juliette: Thanks

Tristen: No problem.  
  
(Later that day)(Augusto walks up to Juliette sitting in the lodge by Daisy)

Augusto: Jules can I talk you?

Juliette: Why?You don't need me.

(Juliette walks away)(Daisy looks at Augusto)

Daisy: She'll come around

Augusto: What?

Daisy: You told her about Kamren right?

Augusto: What about Kamren?

Daisy: Everyone knows but it's not our job to tell her.I'd think you would have enough respect to do that.

(Daisy looks at Augusto)(Augusto shakes his head)

(A few days later)(Juliette walks outside to find Augusto by the docks) (Augusto turns to see Juliette walking up to him)(Augusto looks away)

Juliette: Whatcha doing?

Augusto: What do you want Jules?

Juliette: To talk.

Augusto: I don't know.

Juliette: Auggie if there is something going on with you and Kamren just tell me and I'll leave this alone.

Augusto: Is that what you think? That I want to be with her?

Juliette: Well what else is there to think?

Augusto: Don't please I don't want to do this right now.

Juliette: Do what? I don't even know what you're talking about!

(Augusto looks down)

Juliette: Fine whatever. I'll leave you alone.You obviously don't care enough to tell me.

(Juliette starts to walk away)(Augusto runs up to her and pulls her around)

Augusto: Okay Jules you want to talk about it let's talk!

(Augusto shouted)(Juliette looks into Augusto's teary eyes)(Augusto shouts)

Augusto: She's pregnant Jules! Are you happy now?

(Juliette looks confused)

Augusto: What? Wasn't what you wanted to hear? How do you think I feel?

(Juliette starts crying)

Juliette:So you lied to me?You knew her this entire time and you didnt say a word!Not a single thing!

(Auggie looks down and reaches to touch Juliette)

Juliette: Dont! Dont ever touch me again.I dont even know who you are anymore.You make me sick!

(Juliette runs off; Auggie watches as she fades farther away)


	2. Knowing and Losing

(Shelby and Daisy putting stuff away in the shed) (Auggie and Scott on the side talking)(Juliette sitting by herself)  
  
Daisy: I think someone should go talk to her.  
  
Shelby: Don't look at me.  
  
Daisy: Don't you feel bad for her?  
  
Shelby: I do but I wouldn't know where to start and what to say to her.  
  
(Kamren walks out and starts walking over to Juliette)(Shelby points)  
  
Shelby: And it looks like someone has already got that covered.  
  
Daisy: This should be interesting.  
  
(Juliette sees Kamren walking towards her and stands to walk away)  
  
Kamren: Juliette wait let me talk to you.  
  
(Juliette turns around; faces Kamren)  
  
Kamren: I'm a really sorry.I dont know what else to say.

Juliette: How about with -you're a man stealing slut and you don't even deserve for me to even look at you.(Daisy shakes her head)  
  
Daisy: Damn that was ...  
  
(Shelby interrupts)  
  
Shelby: That was deserved is what it was.  
  
(Fade back to Juliette and Kamren)

Kamren: It took two people not one. And before you want to going saying crap maybe you should be a little more worried about your man instead of Scott.  
  
(Juliette glares at Kamren)  
  
Juliette: I don't know what you're getting at but Scott has nothing to do with this.  
  
Kamren: Look I said im sorry you can either except it and move on or forget it. I'm just trying to fix things.  
  
Juliette: Haven't you done enough?  
  
(Auggie looks at Scott)  
  
Scott: Maybe you should go cut in now before Jules goes ballistic.  
  
(Auggie walks over to the two as Juliette starts to walk away)  
  
Augusto: real nice Kamren.  
  
(Kamren looks at Auggie and walks away)  
  
(Auggie grabs Juliette's arm)(They face each other)(Juliette fidgets with grass in her hand)  
  
Augusto: Could I talk to you for a sec?  
  
(Juliette looks to the side)  
  
Augusto: Please you don't have to say anything just listen.  
  
(Juliette looks into Auggie's eyes and they both sit down)  
  
Augusto: I never meant to hurt you Jules. Things got way out of hand. When I woke up the next day she was gone. I didn't even remember anything happening.

(Juliette looks down)  
  
Augusto: I know sorry isn't enough. But I don't know what to do Jules tell me what to do.  
  
(Juliette tilts her head and looks at Auggie)  
  
Juliette: You know I always knew looking back on the tears it would make me laugh but I never thought looking back on the laughs it would make me cry.  
  
Augusto: Aw Jules...  
  
Juliette: Don't okay.  
  
(Juliette walks away)  
  
(Auggie walk up to Kamren)  
  
Augusto: You know I take responsibility of what I did but how I ever met a witch like you- I have no clue.  
  
(Auggie starts to walk away and turns back)  
  
Augusto: I don't even see how Tristen could be related to you.  
  
Kamren: You don't even know me and or for that matter you don't even know her so don't even okay.  
  
Augusto: You're right I don't know you and I'm glad. But you're wrong about me not knowing Tristen. That girl was the best thing that ever happened to me before I came to Horizon so you better learn your facts before you say something.  
  
(Kamren looks down)(Auggie walks off)  
  
(Scott walks up to Daisy and Shelby)  
  
Daisy: He sure told her.

(Scott smiles and rolls his eyes)  
  
Shelby: Hey did anyone know Auggie knew Tristen?  
  
Scott: No he never said anything.  
  
Daisy: Hmmm...  
  
(Auggie walks inside; Tristen runs into Auggie on accident not knowing who it was)  
  
Tristen: Sorry I...  
  
(Tristen looks up)  
  
Tristen: I didn't see you.  
  
(Auggie looks into Tristens eyes and nods)(They both keep walking in opposite directions) (Auggie turns around and catches up with Tristen)  
  
Augusto: How long are we gonna pretend we don't know each other?  
  
Tristen: I don't know what you're talking about.  
  
Augusto: Don't play games Tristen.  
  
Tristen: What do you want me to say?  
  
(Auggie looks to the side with his hand in his pocket)  
  
Tristen: I've been here for a while now and not one word. You want me to pretend like I'm okay with that? I can't do that. And with my sister Auggie? What the...  
  
(Augusto looks into Tristens eyes) (Peter walks outside over to Scott, Shelby and Ezra)  
  
Tristen: You know when you were back home you may have been screwed up on drugs but atleast you cared when you hurt someone.  
  
(Tristen looks Auggie up and down and walks to the door and turns to Augusto)  
  
Tristen: The Augusto I knew would never of done that.  
  
(Auggie walks after Tristen as she goes out the door)(Augusto grabs Tristens arm)  
  
Augusto: You know before you go giving me a guilt trip look at yourself. And as for the "Augusto" you knew he left a long time before I got here thanks to you.  
  
Tristen: What's that suppose to mean?  
  
Augusto: You're a smart girl Tristen figure it out.  
  
(Auggie walks away)  
  
Peter: What was that all about?  
  
Shelby: Hey did you know Kamren was pregnant?  
  
Peter: Yes I did and I'm not at liberty to say anything but if she wants to talk about it then she can but that's on her.  
  
Shelby: Okay well did you know it's Auggie's baby?  
  
(Peter looks at Scott confused)  
  
Scott: It's true man. Why do you think there's been all this tension lately with Juliette and Auggie?  
  
Peter: No it can't be they didn't even know each other. Did they?  
  
Ezra: Hey that may be true. They don't know each other but they sure got down and dirty.  
  
(Peter rolls his eyes)(Shelby hits Ezra on his arm)  
  
Peter: Poor Juliette. Come on you guys lets go.  
  
(A while later)(Kamren tossing and turning in bed)  
  
Kamren: Shelby help me please.  
  
(Shelby looks at the clock)  
  
Shelby: It's 2:30 in the morning go back to sleep.  
  
(Shelby turns back over and closes her eyes)  
  
Kamren: Okay then I'll just have the baby right here.  
  
(Shelby's eyes widen)(Shelby jumps up)  
  
Shelby: Oh god um let me go get Peter. Hold on all right.  
  
(Kamren nods)(Shelby runs to bang on Peters door)  
  
Shelby: Peter wake up! Come on Peter!  
  
(Peter walks to the door)  
  
Peter: Shelby? What's wrong?  
  
Shelby: She...she she she's having the baby!  
  
Peter: Okay calm down let me get my shoes on.  
  
Shelby: Okay you know as much as I don't really like Kamren I'd be more worried about her having the baby then your damn shoes!  
  
(Peter's eyes widen)  
  
Peter: Lets go.  
  
(They drive back to the cabin)(The other girls are awake, but Juliette and Tristen act like they're sleeping)(Daisy holding Kamrens hand)  
  
Peter: How are you doing there?  
  
Kamren: Oh just wonderful.  
  
(Peter squints his eyes and smiles at Kamren)  
  
Peter: Come on Kamren I'll help you to the car.  
  
(Kamren slowly stands up; Shelby and Peter help her walk out while Daisy opens the car door)(They get in the car)  
  
Peter: Dais tell Sophie, Kamren went into labor and I'll be back as soon as I can.  
  
(Daisy nods)(Shelby shuts the car door)  
  
Kamren: Wait. Shelby will you come with me? I don't want to do this alone.  
  
(Shelby nods)(They drive off)(Kamren screams)  
  
Shelby: Peter what do I do?  
  
Peter: Just hold her hand and try to keep the baby from coming in my car.  
  
Shelby: How do I do that?  
  
Peter: I don't know I never had a baby.  
  
Shelby: Neither have I.  
  
(Peter looks at Shelby in rear view mirror and tilts his head)  
  
(Fade back to Horizon)(Daisy walks back from telling Sophie)  
  
Daisy: You know Tristen your sister is having a baby maybe you should be there.  
  
Tristen: I don't think she wants me there.  
  
Daisy: You're her sister. Bloods thicker than water.  
  
(Tristen looks down)  
  
Tristen: Yeah.  
  
(Later that morning)(Everyone in the Lodge just waiting)(Phone rings)(Sophie answers it)  
  
Sophie: Hello  
  
(Other end Peter)  
  
Peter: Hey Soph  
  
Sophie: Did she have it?  
  
Peter: Yes she had a beautiful baby boy.  
  
Sophie: Are you on your way back?  
  
Peter: No um have Jeff stay with everyone and drive Auggie up here please.  
  
(Sophie looks at Auggie: Auggie looking out the window)  
  
Sophie: All right I'll see you in a bit.  
  
(They hang up) (Sophie walks over to Auggie)(Auggie looks up)  
  
Sophie: You ready to do this?  
  
(Auggie sighs and looks down)(Sophie rubs his arm)  
  
Augusto: As ready as I am gonna be.  
  
Sophie: Lets hit the road.  
  
(They arrive at the hospital)(Shelby holding the baby)  
  
Shelby: God I cant believe this little thing came out of you.  
  
(Kamren smiles)(Auggie stand at the door)(Peter looks at Auggie)  
  
Peter: It's okay. You can go in.  
  
(Kamren looks up)  
  
Kamren: Hey  
  
Augusto: Hi. Ah how are you feeling?  
  
Kamren: I guess all right for just having a baby.  
  
Shelby: Do you want to hold your son?  
  
(Auggie looks at Kamren; She nods)  
  
Augusto: What's his name?  
  
Kamren: Aidan Augusto Watters-Ciceros if that is all right with you.  
  
Augusto: Yeah.  
  
Kamren: Okay.  
  
(Kamren smiles at Augusto)(Augusto rubs the babies face and grabs his hand and rubs it)  
  
Augusto: Wow its just so unbelievable. I have a son.  
  
Shelby: Trying watching it come out of her and then tell me what's unbelievable.  
  
(Shelby smiles at Auggie)(The nurse comes in to take the baby)(Shelby walks over to Auggie)(Auggie licks his lips and looks to the side)  
  
Shelby: You have a beautiful baby Augusto.  
  
Augusto: Thanks Shelby  
  
(Shelby hugs Auggie)(Auggie whispers)  
  
Augusto: Thank you for everything.  
  
Shelby: I didn't do anything.  
  
Augusto: You didn't judge.  
  
(Shelby smiles)(They pull away from each other)(Shelby walks towards the door)  
  
Kamren: Shelby thank you for staying with me.  
  
(Shelby nods)  
  
Shelby: I'll see you when you get back.  
  
Kamren: Actually I wont be back. I'm going home. So this is goodbye.  
  
(Shelby walks over to Kamren)(Kamren hugs Shelby)  
  
Shelby: You did great. I hope you both have a great life.  
  
(Shelby walks out of the room)(Shelby walks by the baby nursery) (She taps on the window)  
  
Shelby: Bye little man.  
  
(Three days later)(Auggie packing)  
  
Scott: So you're really gonna to do this?  
  
(Auggie looks up and nods)  
  
Scott: It isn't gonna be the same without you.  
  
Augusto: Don't get all mushy. You guys will all be gone in a few months anyways.  
  
Scott: Still man.  
  
Augusto: I know  
  
(Auggie smiles)  
  
Scott: Here let me help you take your stuff out.  
  
(Scott grabs one of Auggies bags)(They walk out the door; everyone waiting) (Scott looks over to Juliette and then looks at Auggie)  
  
Scott: Are you gonna go talk to her before you leave?  
  
Augusto: I don't know man. I think she'd rather not.  
  
(Daisy walks up and gives Auggie a hug)  
  
Daisy: I hope you have a nice life outside of Horizon.  
  
(Auggie smiles)  
  
Augusto: I'll miss you too Dais.  
  
(Daisy walks over to the picnic table by Juliette and sits down) (Shelby and Auggie look at each other)  
  
Augusto: Ah come here.  
  
(Shelby smiles and walks over to Auggie; gives him a hug) (Ezra comes up)  
  
Ezra: I ah...  
  
(Ezra looks down)(Auggie squints to get the sun out of his eyes)  
  
Augusto: Me too.  
  
(They shake hands)  
  
Scott: Don't forget to keep in touch.  
  
Augusto: I wont. Write me when you get out of here.  
  
(Scott nods; they smile and hug)(Peter walks up)  
  
Peter: You all set?  
  
(Auggie nods)  
  
Peter: Good. I wish you all the best Auggie.  
  
(They hug)(Peter whispers)  
  
Peter: You're going to do great.  
  
(Auggie nods; they pull away from each other)  
  
Sophie: We'll all miss you. Stay out of trouble.  
  
(Sophie winks)(Auggie nods)(Tristen walks over)  
  
Augusto: Hi.

Tristen: I'm sorry about the whole thing in the lodge.  
  
Augusto. It's cool. I deserved it right?  
  
Tristen: Yeah maybe but probably not from me.  
  
Augusto: Come here and give me a hug.  
  
(They hug)  
  
Tristen: I'm sure gonna miss you especially cause we never got a chance to really talk. I love ya Auggie. You know as a friend.  
  
(Augusto and Tristen smile at each other)  
  
Augusto: I love ya too.  
  
Tristen: Adios  
  
Augusto: Adios  
  
(Switch to Daisy and Juliette)  
  
Daisy: Are you going to atleast say goodbye?  
  
(Juliette shakes her head)  
  
Daisy: You know this could be the last time we are all together and that we all see each other. Don't you think you should say something to him even if it is just goodbye.  
  
(Juliette looks at Daisy)  
  
Juliette: Okay  
  
Daisy: Really. That was a loy simpler than I thought it would be.  
  
(Juliette walks over to Auggie)(Peter looks at Juliette and smiles) (Peter rubs Juliettes arm)(Juliette smiles)(Everyone gives them some space to talk)(Juliette fidgets)  
  
Juliette: You're really leaving.  
  
(Augusto look back to Juliette)  
  
Augusto: Yeah.  
  
(Juliette hugs him)  
  
Juliette: I'm going to miss you so much.  
  
(Juliette starts crying)  
  
Juliette: I don't want you to go.  
  
(Auggie pulls away to look at her face)  
  
Augusto: Jules don't cry.  
  
Juliette: I can't help it. It's not fair.  
  
Augusto: I know but I have a baby now I can't just abandon him.  
  
Juliette: I know and I'm not asking you too. I just wish we had more time to maybe try to fix things.  
  
Augusto: Me too.  
  
(Everyone looks over at them)  
  
(Juliette hugs him again)(Juliette whispers)  
  
Juliette: I love you Augusto Ciceros.  
  
(Auggie tilts his head trying to hold back tears)  
  
Augusto: I love you too Jules and I always have. I'm sorry for everything. It wasn't supposed to be this way.  
  
(Music starts playing)(LeAnn Rimes "How Do I Live") (How do I, Get through one night without you? If I had to live without you, What kind of life would that be? Oh, I need.... I need you in my arms, need you to hold, You're my world, my heart, my soul, If you ever leave, Baby you would take away everything good in my life, And tell me now)  
  
(Auggie rubs Juliettes hair)  
  
Augusto: God I'm gonna miss you.  
  
Juliette: Goodbye.  
  
(Auggie gets in the car and they drive off) (They drive off; Everyone stands up watching Auggie leave)  
  
(The song continues- How do I live without you? I want to know, How do I breathe without you? If you ever go, How do I ever, ever survive? How do I, how do I, oh how do I live? Without you, There'd be no sun in my sky, There would be no love in my life, There'd be no world left for me. And I, Baby I don't know what I would do, I'd be lost if I lost you, If you ever leave, Baby you would take away everything real in my life, And tell me now, How do I live without you? I want to know, How do I breathe without you? If you ever go, How do I ever, ever survive? How do I, how do I, oh how do I live? Please tell me baby, How do I go on? If you ever leave, Baby you would take away everything, I need you with me, Baby don't you know that you're everything, Real in my life? And tell me now, How do I live without you, I want to know, How do I breathe without you? If you ever go, How do I ever, ever survive? How do I, how do I, oh how do I live? How do I live without you?)  
  
(Scott walks over to Juliette)(He grabs her arm)  
  
Scott: It's gonna be okay.  
  
(Juliette hugs Scott tightly)  
  
Juliette: It hurts so much.  
  
Scott: I know.  
  
(Shelby looks over at Juliette hugging Scott and walks over)  
  
Shelby: Hey look at it this way don't cry because its over smile because it happened. I know that doesn't help but...  
  
(Shelby rubs Juliettes arm)  
  
Juliette: Thanks Shelby it means a lot.  
  
(Shelby smiles to Juliette)(Juliette still crying)(Scott rubs her back as Juliette hugs him)  
  
Scott: Shh... Shh...


	3. Goodbyes

(Months later)(The gang putting their things in the vans)  
  
Peter: Did all of you get everything?  
  
Daisy: I think so.  
  
(Sophie walks up and puts her arm around Peter)  
  
Peter: I can't believe its time to say goodbye.  
  
Sophie: I know what you mean.  
  
Peter: It's just these kids were a big part of my life and now they're leaving. It was hard enough saying goodbye to Auggie and before that Kat and now I have to for all of them. I don't know if I can do it Soph.  
  
(Peter and Sophie watch the kids as they throw everything else in)  
  
Peter: Come here you guys.  
  
(Everyone walks over)  
  
Peter: I'm going to miss all of you.  
  
Daisy: Yeah sure a bunch of losers like us.  
  
(They all smile)  
  
Sophie: All right hugs quickly everyone before Peter cries on us.  
  
(They all laugh)(They have a big group hug)(Daisy, Shelby, Peter and Sophie get teary eyed)  
  
Scott: Come on girls this should be a happy moment. We get to start are own lives.  
  
(Juliette walks up toScott)  
  
Juliette: I just wanted to say thanks for being there for me.  
  
Scott: No problem. Give me hug I know you want to.  
  
(Juliette playfully hits Scott and then hugs him)  
  
Scott: You know as much as a pain in the butt you were I am gonna miss you.  
  
Juliette: Dido.  
  
(Juliette glances at Shelby and then looks back to Scott)  
  
Juliette: I hope you two are very happy together.  
  
Scott: I'm sure you do.  
  
Juliette: No really.  
  
(Scott nods)(Juliette walks to one of the vans)  
  
Scott: Goodbye Jules!  
  
(Juliette turns around and smiles; winks)  
  
Juliette: Bye everyone.  
  
(Daisy, Ezra, Shelby and Tristen give Juliette a hug)  
  
Daisy: Who knows maybe we'll all end up here again someday.  
  
(Everyone smiles)(Juliette gets in the van and drives off)(Everyone waves)  
  
Everyone: Bye Jules.  
  
(Juliette turns in the van and waves)  
  
Peter: Well who's next?  
  
(Ezra raises his hand)  
  
Ezra: Ah that would be me.  
  
(Shelby slowly walks over to Ezra; Ezra smiles and looks down)  
  
Ezra: You gonna miss me?  
  
Shelby: Oh no of course not.  
  
(Shelby said sarcastically)(Ezra pulls Shelby to him)  
  
Shelby: Goodbye Ezra.  
  
Ezra: No goodbyes just see you later.  
  
(Shelby smiles)(Daisy and Scott walk over to Ezra)  
  
Scott: Have a nice life EZ.  
  
Ezra: You too.  
  
Scott: I'll see ya man.  
  
(Scott and Ezra shake hands)  
  
(Daisy starts crying)(Ezra wipes the tears from her eyes)  
  
Ezra: Don't cry we'll see each other again.  
  
Daisy: Will we?  
  
(Ezra looks to the side)(Daisy grabs him and kisses him)(Shelby and Scott turn to see them kissing)  
  
Shelby: Go Ezra!  
  
(Daisy turns around and walks over to everyone else)(Peter walks up to Ezra with Sophie)  
  
Peter: looks like you got what you wanted.  
  
(Ezra nods)  
  
Ezra: Thank you Peter. You've always been there for me no matter what. Job or not.  
  
(Peter tilts his head)  
  
Peter: Anytime Ez.  
  
Sophie: What can I say that no one else has?  
  
Ezra: I know what you mean. Goodbyes are always the same just with different people.  
  
Sophie: You'll be missed.  
  
Ezra: Thanks so will all of you.  
  
(Ezra gets in the van: drives off)  
  
Tristen: I guess that means I'm next.  
  
(Peter walks over to Tristen)  
  
Peter: We'll miss you Tristen. You're a good person. You just need to learn how to let things go and not blame people for things they cant control.  
  
(Tristen looks down)  
  
Tristen: I'll try.  
  
(Sophie waves to Tristen; she smiles back)(Scott and Daisy walk up to Tristen)  
  
Daisy: Well we didn't know each other that well but I'll miss you too.  
  
(Tristen smiles and hugs Daisy)(Daisy walks over to Shelby)  
  
Tristen: Scott.  
  
(Scott walks closer to Tristen)  
  
Scott: Man. There was only one person in this world who ever understood me and then I met you and you got me too.  
  
Tristen: If only.  
  
(Scott looks into Tristens eyes)  
  
Scott: No matter what there will always be a place in my life for you even if that is just a friend. I need someone like you.  
  
(Tristen smiles)(Tristen hugs Scott and kisses him on the cheek)(Tristen looks over to Shelby and nudges her head)  
  
Tristen: Tell your girlfriend bye would ya.  
  
(Tristen turns to walk away and turns back)  
  
Tristen: You know she's really good for you don't let her slip away.  
  
Scott: I wont.  
  
(Tristen walks to the van; drives off)  
  
Shelby: I guess it's just us left.  
  
(Scott walk over to Shelby)(He looks deep into her eyes)  
  
Shelby: What?  
  
Scott: Tristen said to say bye.  
  
Shelby: That's nice.  
  
Scott: She also said you're perfect for me and I shouldn't let you slip away... again anyways.  
  
Shelby: Oh. Well that's...  
  
(Scott kisses Shelby)  
  
Shelby: Did I ever say how much I liked her?  
  
Scott: Shut up.  
  
(They walk over to Peter, Daisy and Sophie)(Honk, honk another van pulled up)  
  
Sophie: Daisy that's you.  
  
Daisy: Okay.  
  
(Daisy hugs Peter and Sophie)  
  
Daisy: Thank you both. Sophie thanks for showing me the right way. And you Peter I don't even know where to begin.  
  
(Sophie nods)  
  
Peter: You don't have to say anything I know.  
  
Daisy: I'll miss you.  
  
(Peter whispers)  
  
Peter: So will I.  
  
(Daisy turns to Scott)(Daisy hugs Scott)  
  
Scott: Thanks for showing me in your own little way how stupid I was being.  
  
Daisy: No problem.  
  
Scott: Really though thanks because I would of missed out on something really great. You're a good friend.  
  
(Daisy tilts her head; smiles and walks closer to Shelby)(A tear runs down Shelbys face)  
  
Daisy: Oh boy and I thought saying bye to Ezra was going to be hard.  
  
(They hug and both cry)(They both whisper)  
  
Daisy & Shelby: I'm gonna miss you.  
  
(They both kind of laugh)  
  
Shelby: I don't know what to say.  
  
Daisy: Me neither. Why does it have to be so hard?  
  
Shelby: I don't know it just always is. I mean its not like we are never going to see each other again.  
  
(Shelby pauses)  
  
Shelby: Is it?  
  
Daisy: No its not.  
  
(They hug again)  
  
Shelby: Good then we just wont say goodbye. Just say until next time.  
  
(Daisy nods)  
  
Daisy: Until next time.  
  
Shelby: You know a true friend is someone who reaches for your hand a touches you're heart. You did that to me. That's how I know.  
  
(Daisy hugs Shelby one last time)  
  
Daisy: I love ya.  
  
(Shelby smiles)  
  
Shelby: Same here.  
  
(Daisy slowly walks to the van turns around and looks at Horizon)(Daisy says to herself)  
  
Daisy: I'm really going to miss this place. You were like home away from home.  
  
(Daisy gets in the van; drives off)(Scott holding Shelby; rubs her arm)  
  
Scott: You'll see her again.  
  
(Shelby looks at Scott and hugs him)  
  
Shelby: I swear if I had to say goodbye to you too I think I'd die.  
  
Scott: Good thing you don't right?  
  
(Peter and Sophie over hear them)  
  
Peter: What do you mean?  
  
Scott: Um... Shelby and me are moving in together or should I say moving away.  
  
(They all smile)  
  
Sophie: Congratulations.  
  
Peter: Have you two even thought about this?  
  
Scott: Yes we have. I talked to Auggie a little while ago and they moved to Riverside California. He asked if we wanted to come out and we decided to move up there too.  
  
Peter: Really? Wow.  
  
(Peter looks down)  
  
Peter: Are you sure you're both ready for that?  
  
(Scott and Shelby look at each other and then look at Peter)  
  
Scott: Peter I know you're worried about us but we'll be fine. We both just need to move on and get away from home for a while.  
  
Peter: Running doesn't change what happened.  
  
Scott: We're not running just looking past it so we can try to have a life without our past living it for us.  
  
(Peter nods)(Van arrives)  
  
Peter: Well I wish you all the best. I hope you come see us some day.  
  
Scott: Don't worry we will.  
  
Shelby: Peter?  
  
Peter: Yes Shelby?  
  
(She hugs him)  
  
Shelby: You've been like a father to me. I don't know what would have happened to me if I never found you or this place. I'm just glad I don't have to think about that. Thank you.  
  
(Sophie looks at Peter; smiles)(A tear runs down Peters face)(Scott and Shelby wave)(They drive off)  
  
(Peter puts his arm around Sophie)  
  
Sophie: They'll be back.  
  
(They watch them drive away until the van fades from their sight) 


	4. Back Again

  
  
(About four years later)  
  
(Scott looking at himself in the mirror)(Shelby looking from the bottom of the stairs up at him)(A cab honks outside their house)  
  
Shelby: You look fine Scott. Stop being conceeded and come on..  
  
(Scott rolls his eyes at Shelby; Shelby laughs)  
  
Shelby: Come on! Auggie and Tristen are waiting in the cab.  
  
(Scott comes downstairs with his bags in hand)  
  
Scott: Okay are you ready?  
  
Shelby: Yeah lets do this.  
  
(They walk out the door)  
  
Tristen: Hurry up you two. We are gonna miss the plane.  
  
(They get in the cab; drive off)  
  
(A few hours later)(Everyone arrives at Horizon one after the other)  
  
(First arrives Ezra and Katherine)(Kat walks up to Daisy and hugs her)(Daisy looks surprised)  
  
Daisy: I thought you weren't going to be able to make it?  
  
Katherine: Are you kidding? You think I would miss this? Anyways school will be there when I get back.

(Daisy smiles)  
  
Daisy: I'm glad you came.  
  
(Daisy looks to Ezra)  
  
Daisy: Well are you just going to stand there? Are you too good for me now that you are some big hotshot director?  
  
(Ezra sways his foot in the dirt with his hands in his pockets; looks down and then walks over to Daisy)(Ezra hugs Daisy)(He talks into her ear)  
  
Ezra: I missed you Daisy.  
  
(Daisy smiles)  
  
Daisy: No sappy moments. This is supposed to be a happy time. I'm getting married.  
  
Ezra: Yeah who would of thought out of all of us you'd be the first one to get hitched.  
  
Katherine: No offense or anything but I always thought Auggie and Juliette would be the one to tie the knot out of us.  
  
Daisy: I think everyone did until Kamren came into the picture.  
  
Katherine: Oh yeah didn't she leave when the baby was only a few months?  
  
Daisy: Yep when Aidan was about 8 months. The bitch packed up and left in the middle of the night.  
  
(Auggie, Tristen, Shelby and Scott pull up)  
  
Katherine: I don't understand how someone could do that to her own baby.  
  
Daisy: I'm kind of glad she left because now I know that with Auggie he'll be okay instead of her helping to raise him and Aidan ending up like her. I mean I know Auggie has his faults but he's a good guy at heart or atleast he tries to be.  
  
(Everyone walks over to Daisy)  
  
(Scott, Shelby and Auggie hug Daisy)  
  
Augusto: Congratulations girl.  
  
(Daisy smiles)  
  
Daisy: Thanks Auggie.  
  
Scott: He better be treating you right, still.  
  
(Daisy shakes her head)  
  
Daisy: You're a dork Scott.  
  
(Scott and Daisy laugh and smile at each other)  
  
Daisy: Come on I want the ones who haven't met Luke yet to meet him. I guess that would be Ezra, Tristen and Auggie.  
  
(They all start walking towards the cabins)  
  
Daisy: Hey does anyone know when Juliette and Christian are going to be here. They haven't called me.  
  
(Scott and Shelby shake their heads)  
  
Scott: No I haven't talked to her for two days.  
  
(Auggie looks at Scott; Scott looks down)  
  
Daisy: Hmmm... Tristen have you?  
  
Tristen: No I talked to her yesterday she said her flight landed at two thirty. Which was about an hour ago.  
  
Shelby: Don't worry they'll be here soon.  
  
(Daisy and Shelby put their arms around each other and keep walking)(They all go inside and talk around the fire place including Peter and Sophie)  
  
Peter: So when is all your families getting here?  
  
(Daisy and Luke look at each other)  
  
Luke: Actually they're not. Daisy and I decided that we would just have our close friends here. Anyways for this one when we get back we're going to have a big wedding.  
  
(Shelby looks at Daisy)  
  
Daisy: It's because his moms a bit of a control freak. She doesn't even know we came out here. So we are letting her think well whatever it is that she thinks. She wants this big wedding and we don't so we have to play along with her.  
  
(Luke shrugs his shoulders)  
  
Luke: Shes nuts and we didn't feel like dealing with her so we left in a big hurry without telling anyone except for a few friends of mine not associated with the business and my family too much.  
  
(Everyone laughs)  
  
Tristen: Sounds like maybe you should have been here with us a few years ago.  
  
Luke: Yeah.  
  
(They smile)  
  
(In walks Juliette with Christian soaked and wet)  
  
Juliette: Ah... It's pouring down rain out there.  
  
(Christian laughs as Juliette shakes some water off of her)  
  
Shelby: Ah Princess has entered the building.  
  
(Scott looks at Shelby and rolls his eyes)  
  
Shelby: What?  
  
Scott: Nothing I'm not even going to bother.  
  
Shelby: Okay then.  
  
(Juliette and Christian walk over to the gang)  
  
Juliette: Hey everyone. This is Christian. My...  
  
(Juliette pauses)(Scott lips the words Don't Say It-Don't Say It.)  
  
Christian: Her fiancée  
  
(Auggie looks at Scott)(Scott tries not to meet eyes with Auggie)(Juliette and Christian sit down)  
  
Juliette: Everyone this is Christian. Christian everyone.  
  
Peter: What do you do for a living?  
  
Christian: I work in the advertising industry.  
  
Peter: Do you like it?  
  
Christian: At first I didn't think I would because a lot of my family works there but it kind of grows on you.  
  
Juliette: His family owns Kenzington Advertising Inc.  
  
(Everyone raises their eyebrows)  
  
Daisy: So you snag up a rich one too.  
  
(Daisy stated)  
  
Juliette: Yeah I guess so. Oh and it's a plus I love him too.  
  
(Peter and Sophie laugh)(Auggie walks towards the door)  
  
Peter: Where ya going?  
  
(Auggie wipes his face)  
  
Augusto: To get some fresh air. I feel a little sick  
  
(Peter nods; Shelby nudges Scott)  
  
Scott: Ouch! What was that for?  
  
(Shelby stares Scott down giving a don't be stupid look)  
  
Scott: Okay I'm going.  
  
(Scott walks outside)  
  
Scott: You alright man?  
  
(Auggie looks up at Scott as he's leaning against the picnic table)  
  
Augusto: Did you know she was getting married?  
  
(Scott looks down)  
  
Augusto: Okay.  
  
(Auggie looks away from Scott)(Scott walks closer to him and sits down)  
  
Scott: I didn't tell you because I didn't really know how to bring it up.  
  
Augusto: You didn't think it would matter and why should it right?  
  
(Scott looks to Auggie)  
  
Scott: I'm sorry man.  
  
Augusto: Sorry for what? She's a big girl. She can do what she wants. I haven't seen her since the day I left this place- you think I'd be over it.  
  
(Scott and Auggie smile at each other)  
  
(Two days later)(Daisy getting ready for the wedding; in walks Shelby)(Shelbys eyes widen)  
  
Shelby: Wow you look wow.  
  
Daisy: I don't look stupid.  
  
Shelby: No whites always been your color.  
  
(Daisy laughs as she looks in the mirror)  
  
Shelby: Are you scared?  
  
(Daisy looks down)  
  
Daisy: Surprisingly no. I am a little nervous that something's going to go wrong but scared not a chance. I know I'm marrying the right one for me.  
  
(Shelby smiles; hugs Daisy)( In walks Ezra)  
  
Ezra: Could I talk to you?  
  
(Daisy nods)  
  
Ezra: Alone.  
  
(Shelby looks at Daisy)  
  
Shelby: Well I guess that's my que to go.  
  
Daisy: I'll see you out there.  
  
(Shelby walks out)(Daisy still looking in the mirror)  
  
Ezra: Don't do it.  
  
(Daisy looks at him through the mirror)  
  
Ezra: Don't marry him.  
  
(Daisy turns around)  
  
Daisy: What?  
  
Ezra: Marry me daisy. I've loved you since the moment you walked through that door at Horizon. You may have been a little strange but I knew then that I wanted to be with you forever. Take me. Pick me. We make since the two of us. I'm the one for you not that rich guy out there.  
  
(Fade out as Daisy stares at him dead in the eyes)


	5. Back Again Part II

(Fade back with Ezra and Daisy)(Daisy walks to Ezra)  
  
Ezra: Don't just stand there say something.  
  
(Daisy nervously cups her hands and rubs them and shakes her head)  
  
Daisy: Ezra I love Luke. I want to be with him.  
  
(Ezra looks down)  
  
Ezra: But what about that day we left and you kissed me. I know it meant something more than friends, didn't it?  
  
Daisy: It was just a kiss. A goodbye I couldn't say.  
  
(Ezra looks to the side)  
  
Daisy: Come on you are one of my best friends and I wouldn't change that for the world.  
  
Ezra: Then tell me you don't feel this.  
  
(Ezra pulls Daisy to him and kisses her)  
  
(Daisy pushes Ezra away and wipes her mouth)(Daisy point to the door)  
  
Daisy: I think you should go.  
  
(Daisy and Ezra lock eyes; Ezra nods and walks out)  
  
(Peter walks in and hands out his arm)(Daisy looks and smiles)  
  
Peter: Shall we?  
  
(Daisy hooks her arms to Peters; nods and smiles)(Shelby-maid of honor, Kat- brides maid and Juliette other brides maid begin to walk down the isle with Luke's best mean Sean, Landen, and Jake)(Music for the bride begins playing; Peter and Daisy begin walking after the others reach the front; Luke staring at Daisy amazed about how beautiful she looks at that very moment)(Everyone else looks as Daisy walks down the isle)  
  
(Peter hands over Daisy to Luke; Luke smiles; Peter winks at him; Daisy smiles to Peter; Peter goes and sits down; Luke and Daisy turn to the priest)  
  
Priest: Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join these two people in holy matrimony.  
  
(The priest continues on but you can only hear the faint of his voice as it turns to Ezra watching from the back)(Fade back to Daisy and Luke)  
  
Priest: Do you Daisy Lipenowski take Lukas London to be your husband? To have and to hold? For rich or for poor? In sickness and in health tell death do you part?  
  
(Ezra carefully listens)(His head tilts up as his eyes squint)  
  
(Daisy smiles at Luke)  
  
Daisy: I do.  
  
Priest: Now you may kiss your bride.  
  
(Luke and Daisy face each other and they kiss passionately)(They then turn to everyone as the priest announces)  
  
Priest: Everyone may I present to you now Mr. And Mrs. Lukas London.  
  
(Everyone smiles and whistles)(Daisy sees Ezra out of the corner of her eye)(Ezra stares at her and walks away)  
  
(A few hours later)  
  
Shelby: Does anyone know where Ezra went?  
  
(Daisy looks up as she eats a piece of cantaloupe)  
  
Daisy: He left.  
  
Shelby: Oh.  
  
(Shelby pause)(Daisy begins walking away and Shelby walk after her)  
  
Shelby: Why?  
  
Daisy: Why what?  
  
Shelby: Why did he leave?  
  
Daisy: I told him to.  
  
Shelby: Again same question.  
  
(Daisy sits down and Shelby walks and stands in front of her)  
  
Daisy: Because he told me he loved me.  
  
(Shelby raises her eyebrows)  
  
Shelby: When did this happen?  
  
Daisy: Right before I walked down the isle. Then he told me not to marry Luke and he wanted me to marry him. And that when I kissed him on our last day here it meant something more then friends.  
  
Shelby: Wow! What did you tell him?  
  
Daisy: I told him I loved Luke and that I was marrying him. I told him the kiss was my way of saying goodbye and nothing more.  
  
(Shelby nods as Daisy stares at the ground)  
  
Daisy: Then he kissed me and I told him to leave.  
  
(Shelby nods and hugs Daisy)

Daisy: Was I wrong?

Shelby: Wrong for telling him to leave?

Daisy: No for marrying Luke?

Shelby: You love him don't you?

Daisy: Very much. Do you remember when Scott ran and you told Peter because you were worried about him and then I was talking to you and you were saying that no one in your whole life has ever looked at you that way?

(Shelby nods)

Daisy: Thats what I feel when Luke looks at me.

Shelby: Well then you made the right choice.

Daisy: Yeah?

(Shelby puts her hand on Daisys shoulders and shakes her)

Shelby: Yeah.

Daisy: I thought so. I just dont want to hurt Ezra.

Shelby: Its not your job to make Ezra happy though. You're a taken women and he should respect that.

(Daisy nods and hugs Shelby)  
  
Shelby: Look at me now. I'm the one giving the advice instead of the creepy girl.

(Daisy and Shelby both laugh)

(They join everyone else outside)

Luke: Are you okay hun?

(Daisy looks to Shelby)

Daisy: Yes.

(Luke puts his arm around Daisy and squeezes her; kisses her on her head)

Juliette: Its time for the groom and the brides first dance.

(Luke faces Daisy)

Luke: May I have this dance Mrs. London?

(Daisy smiles)

Daisy: Yes you may.

(Daisy put her hand out as Luke leads her to the dance floor) (Shelby dances with Scott; Kat dances with Auggie; Sophie dances with Peter; Juliette dance with Christian) (They switch partners)(Christian dancing with Kat; Daisy dancing with Peter; Landen dancing with Sophie; Juliette and Auggie get shoved together so they dance to)(Scott sits out with Josh and Sean talking, laughing and smiling)

Augusto: So when's the big day?

Juliette: Huh?

Augusto: The wedding?  
  
Juliette: August. August 4.

Augusto: I'm happy for you Jules.

(Juliette looks into Auggies eyes; tears form in Juliettes eyes)

Augusto: Don't cry.

Juliette: I don't cry.

(Augusto shakes his head)

Augusto: And why's that?

Juliette: Because I learned that crying doesn't help any one and for that matter it doesn't change anything. Does it?

(Juliette walks off; Scott looks at Auggie; Auggie sighs and goes after Juliette)

Augusto: What was that about?

(Auggie points to the dance floor)

Juliette: It was nothing.

Augusto: Jules I've told you sorry I don't know how many times. I can't change what happened and in all honestly I wouldn't.

(Juliette glares at him)

Augusto: I didn't mean I wouldn't change what happened between us. I just wouldn't change that Kamren got pregnant because I wouldn't have my son and I love that boy more than anything.

(Juliette nods and walks up to Auggie)

Augusto: Anyways you're getting married. You're happy aren't you?

Juliette: I was and then I see you and all those feelings come back.

(Auggie glances to Juliette lips; Juliette glances to his and kisses Auggie)(Juliette grabs Auggies hand a walks more into the woods)(Juliette pushes Auggie to the ground and gets on top of him- they have sex)

(Two days later) (Juliette walks up to Auggie sitting outside and starts kissing him)

Augusto: Jules stop.We cant do this.

(Juliette looks at Auggie in a questioning way)

Augusto: You're engaged to Christian and he obviously means a lot to you for you to bring him out here to meet all of us.

Juliette: Where are you getting at?

Augusto: I'm done with the sneaking around.I cant do it. You of all people should know what it feels like to be on his end.

(Juliette looks down)

Juliette: You're the one I want to be with.

Augusto: Then tell him.

Juliette: Why should I you sure took your time telling me.

Augusto: Quit twisting my words.This isnt about back then this is now. Jules I was a kid. We're grown now. Do the right thing. Dont make my istake its not worth it.

(Augusto walks away) (Juliette whispers)

Juliette: Goodbye again Auggie Ciceros.


	6. California life

(About 4 months later)(All the gang plus the added ones gather in Riverside to visit Auggie, Shelby, Scott and Tristen)

(Everyone outback drinking and talking except for Christian and Scott)(Christian washes his hands and looks outside to see Juliette once again staring at Auggie)

Christian: Jesus!

Scott: What? What happened?

Christian: Does she ever stop? It seems like every time I turn around she's always doing something with him.

(Scott looks down)

Christian: She never talked about him much so I didn't think he really meant that much to her.

Scott: Well I'll put it this way everyone thought that out of all of us Jules and Auggie would be the first to get hitched or stay together.

(Christian looks at Scott and nods)

Christian: What happened then? Why didn't they stay together?

(Scott shocked)

Scott: She never told you?

(Christian shakes his head no)

Scott: Well I guess since she hasn't said anything I will but you didn't hear it from me.

Christian: Atleast someone can tell the truth.

Scott: Well about 7 months maybe more or less before we all left Horizon a new girl came. Well it turned out when Auggie was back home they slept together only he didn't know who she was and he didn't remember anything happening. Well a while later Auggie found out she was pregnant. He didn't tell Jules but mostly everyone else already knew what was going on. Then one day Jules kept pushing him to tell her what was going on and he got upset and yelled at her.

Christian: So then what happened?

Scott: She told him she didn't ever want to speak or see him again because just looking at him made her sick.

Christian: Well she obviously didn't mean it if she's talking to him now.

Scott: She did at the time and she didn't talk to him for a while but when Kamren had the baby she decided to go back home and Auggie decided to go with her for the baby. Then Daisy convinced her to talk to him. Although what she was really doing was trying to convince herself there wasn't a reason to talk to him and she couldn't find one. They said their goodbyes and that was the end of Juliette and Augusto atleast for now we all thought. Then came Daisy's wedding and she brought you and that's how we knew that maybe for sure that was the end of them.

(Christian smirks)

Scott: She loves you man don't throw it away by getting all paranoid about her and Auggie she just needs some closure- to know that what they had at one point in time was real and that maybe they can be friends. Just give her some time to do what she needs to do or you won't be having that happy ending you want.

(Scott pats Christian on the back)

Christian: Thanks.

Scott: No problem.

(They both go back outside)

Juliette: You were certainly gone a while.

Christian: I was cleaning up in the kitchen for Augusto.

Juliette: That was nice of you.

(Christian kisses Juliette)

Juliette: What was that for?

Christian: Just to say that I love you and when you're done doing whatever it is that you feel you have to do I'll be right here.

(Juliette smiles)

Juliette: See this is why I fell in Love with you.

(Christian smiles)

Juliette: Um Chris can we talk?

Christian: Sure what is it?

Juliette: Alone.

(Juliette pulls him away from everyone out the front door and to the car)

Juliette: Please don't say anything this is hard enough telling you.

Christian: Okay.

(Juliette takes a deep breath)

Juliette: Oh gosh...Uh remember back at Daisy's wedding -I took off and Auggie went after me when I was mad at him.

(Christian nods)

Juliette: Well something happened when we were out in the woods.

(Juliette takes a deep breath)

Juliette: I Aaah sl..sl..sl..slept with Auggie.

(Christian looks at Juliette hurt)

Christian: What? You're kidding right?

Juliette: I wish I were.

(Tears run down Christians face and he quickly wipes them away)(He gets out of the car a slams it and walks inside to the back)

Juliette: Christian wait!

(Everyone looks up)(Christian walks to Auggie and looks him in the eyes and punches him)

Luke: Holy shit!

(Tristen walks up to Auggie to make sure he's okay and punches Christian in the face.)

Daisy: This is interesting.

Tristen: What the hell was that for? Why did you hit him?

(Auggie looks at Juliette and nods)

(Scott and Luke walk up next to Christian)

Augusto: No its okay you guys I deserved it.

Christian: Was it good?

Augusto: Come on man it wasn't even like that.

Christian: Really then how was it? Did you throw her on the ground? Did you beg for it? I'm curious to know. Come on!

(Auggie looks down and shakes his head)

Christian: Tell me!

Augusto: No lies?

Christian: No lies.

Augusto: You want to know the truth I guess princess didn't tell you that.

(Juliette looks at Auggie and shakes her head)

Augusto: She wants you to believe it was my entire fault well it wasn't just mine. She's the one who did the throwing and the pushing and the begging as you put it. Ask her.

(Shelby shakes her)

Scott: Auggie man...

Christian: Is that true Jules?

(Christian turns to see her crying and realizes it is)(He opens his eyes wide)

Christian: How could you?

Juliette: I was scared we were going too fast. I didn't know if what we had was real and at the time it wasn't but it is now.

Christian: Are you done?

(Juliette nods)

Christian: Good cause I don't know who you are anymore just looking at you makes me sick!

(Juliette glares at Christian and tears fill her eyes)

Christian: you know Jules you and Augusto are a lot alike maybe that's why you two didn't work out because you're both liars and cheaters and frankly I really don't ever want to see you again and I mean it unlike you. You know when you said that to Auggie when you found out about the baby.

(Christian smiles a hurtful smile to Juliette; Scott shakes his head)

Juliette: You asshole!

(Juliette walks inside angrily and Christian follows)

Juliette: Who told you?

Christian: Doesn't matter the fact is you didn't. Why was that so hard to tell me?

(Juliette starts crying more)

Juliette: You want to know why Christian. He was the only person who didn't look at me and judge. He was the only person who loved me without want something from me besides love in return and then he threw that all away on Kamren! That's why I never told you because it hurt too much to talk about and then I finally got over and there was no point it taking about it. Here I'll do Auggies famous line from that day since you quoted mine- Are you happy now? What wasn't what you wanted to hear?

Christian: Funny!

Juliette: Yeah I thought so!

Christian: Thanks you guys for letting me stay here but I really have to get going.

(Everyone nods)

Daisy: It was nice seeing you again.

(Christian deadlocks on Daisys eyes; she turns away quick and he smiles)

Shelby: Bye.

(Christian walks to the door; Juliette follows)

Juliette: So that's it? You're just going to leave?

Christian: What you want me stay here with you and him? No thanks I'd rather not. You have fun now.

(Christian waves and walks out the door; Juliette stares at the door and then runs out)

Juliette: Christian.

(Juliette walks closer to him as he puts his bags in the trunk)(Christian looks up and then away)

Juliette: Please don't leave not like this.

Christian: Jules I meant what I said in there.

(Christian pauses)

Christian: You know I use to think that loving someone was enough to make them stay or be faithful but I guess it wasn't was it?

(Juliettes eyes fill with tears)

Juliette: I'm sorry what do you want me to do?

Christian: Nothing Jules just go back inside.

Juliette: Will I ever see you again?

(Christian shakes his head no and he drives off)(Juliette starts balling; kicks her car and scrunches herself down)

(Out walks Shelby)

Shelby: Hey

Juliette: Shelby will you give me a ride to a motel?

Shelby: Do you think you should be alone right now?

Juliette: I need time to think.

(Shelby nods)

Shelby: Oh okay um hold on let me go get my keys)

(Shelby goes inside and grabs her keys)

Scott: Where are you going?

Shelby: Juliette wants to be alone so I'm going to take her to a motel for the night.

(Scott nods; Shelby kisses him and walks out the door)

Shelby: Lets go.

(They get in the car and pull up to a motel)(Juliette gets out of the car)

Juliette: Thank you Shelby.

(Shelby nods)

Shelby: I'll see you tomorrow.

(Juliette nods; Shelby drives off)

(Hours later)(Christian comes back to Auggies; knocks on door)(Auggie answers it)

Augusto: Uh hey.

Christian: I forgot one of my bags upstairs.

Augusto: All right come in.

(Christian goes upstairs and then comes back down)

Christian: Where is she?

Scott: Shelby took her to a motel down the street.

(Christian walks out)(He drives to the motel)

Christian: was there a girl with long brown hair who checked in here?

Hotel clerk: Yeah a few hours ago.

Christian: What room is she in?

Hotel clerk: I'm sorry I'm not aloud to get out that information.

Christian: She's my fiancée its okay.

Hotel clerk: Um

(Christian pulls out his wallet and shows a picture of them together)

Hotel clerk: She's in room 1801.

Christian: Thanks.

(Christian walks to the room and knocks on the door)

Christian: Jules it's me let me in.

(He hears moaning coming from inside)(He bangs on the door for five minutes and then bust opens the door)

(Juliette lying on the bed passed out with empty needles lying next to her)

Christian: Shit! Jules wake up!

(Christian slaps her in the face repeatedly to get her to wake up)

Christian: Shit! Shit! Shit!

(Christian calls 911)

911 call: 911 emergency what is your emergency?

Christian: I just found my fiancée passed out in a motel with needles next to her I think she might have overdosed could you send someone out here. Please hurry.

911 call: Sir what is the address?

Christian: Hold on let me look. It's Dynasty Suites 3735 Iowa avenue.

911: Okay sir someone is on their way.

(Christian hangs up and goes back to Juliette trying to make her wake up)

(Hours later everyone at the hospital)(A doctor comes out)

Christian: Dr.?

Dr. Lip: Dr. Lip

(Christian shakes his hand)

Christian: How is she?

Dr. Lip: She's stable but she's still not awake.

Christian: Can I go see her?

(Dr. Lip nods)(Christian goes in and sits with her for a while; everyone takes turns going in; Shelby last)

Shelby: What were you think Jules? I knew I shouldn't of let you go alone and if you die its going to my fault.

(In walks Christian)

Christian: Did you give her the drugs?

Shelby: Excuse me?

Christian: I said did you give her the drugs?

Shelby: No of course not.

Christian: Then it's not your fault. Juliette is a big girl she knew what she was doing.

(Juliette wakes up)(A few days later)

Dr. Lip: Okay you're ready to leave

Christian: Are you sure she should be leaving yet it's only been three days.

Dr. Lip: Yes. Like I said by law she is required to take a drug rehabilitation class and probably do community service and all that good stuff. But you're going to be with her every step of the way so I see no problem with letting her go into your care.

(Christian looks at Juliette and shakes his head)

Christian: Fine you're the doctor.

(They walk out to the car)

Juliette: I'm sorry.

Christian: what were you think Jules seriously?

Juliette: I don't know I just thought I don't know what I thought.

Christian: Get in the car.

(Christian drives off in a hurry)(A few weeks later; Court)(Judges voice overpowering)

Judge: Juliette Waybourne this court has here ordered you to 200 hours of community service, a drug rehabilitation class for the next year and you will be on probation for the next 18 months.

(Juliette looks down)

Judge: And I see that you don't have an actual residence you might want to take that up seeing as you cant leave this state for the next year or so.

(Christian looks at Juliette)

Judge: Court is adjourned.

(They walk to the car)

Christian: Great Juliette.

Juliette: I never said you had to stay.

Christian: I know but I figured I'd prove you wrong and not be like all the men that have been in your life and not walk out every time something gets rough.

(Juliette smiles and hugs Christian)

Juliette: I'm sorry for everything and I really do mean it. It wont ever happen again I promise.

Christian: I know.

(Juliette gives him a questionable look)

Christian: Because we're getting married and if you want to keep me you're going to have to work for it!

Juliette: Oh really?

(Christian walks to her; they share a kiss)(Fade out)


End file.
